yugioh_arcvfandomcom-20200216-history
Leo Akaba (manga)
This is the manga version of Leo Akaba. For the anime character, see here. |base = 赤馬 零王 |furigana = あかば れお |romaji = Akaba Reo |gender = Male |relatives = Reiji Akaba (son) |age = |win = |eyecolor = |haircolor = |occupation = Researcher |manga debut =Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 13: "Factor of Adam!"|status = DeceasedYu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 015: "It's Zero!" |affiliation = }} Leo Akaba is a character appearing in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V (manga). He is the father of Reiji Akaba. History Leo was mentioned by Ren during his Duel against Yūgo. When Yūgo was surprised about Ren knowing him, the latter explained that he knew lots of things, such as about how Yūya Sakaki's father, Yūshō Sakaki, and Reiji Akaba's father, Leo, brought about "World Illusion", further shocking Yūgo.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 011: "Riding Duel!" In Reiji's memory, Leo explained that he worked on a project with a fellow scientist to combine Solid Vision with Duel Monsters as a challenge to the divine. Leo asked Reiji to continue in his stead should the worst happen.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 013: "Factor of Adam!" During his Duel against Yūya Sakaki, Reiji expressed utter hatred towards Yūshō for the death of his father Leo. Reiji explained that Yūshō and Leo were the ones who developed the technology that enables Solid Vision with Mass. But Yūshō left to become a Entertainment Duelist, his reasoning that the technology he and Leo developed would change the world yet fears it be abused for militant purposes. Leo agreed to help Yūshō ensure their technology could be used in the positive way, their research in the Duel Monsters game resulting with the creation of the Pendulum Summoning method for Entertainment. Reiji then explained to Yūya that their fathers' work has unforeseen consequences, creating an artificial virtual dimension whose mass is brought into their world via Solid Vision. It was from Leo exploring that dimension that Genesis Omega Dragon was brought to their reality, causing the destruction that Yūya and Reiji survived when they were sent back through time along with the Pendulum Summoning technique.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 015: "It's Zero!" A few years later, Leo asked Reiji to help in finishing his research data in a lab. When an earthquake occurred, Reiji attempted to leave the lab, but found the door locked from outside. When he saw through the monitor, he was shocked to see meteors falling to the city. Leo, through the monitor, revealed that he had purposely asked Reiji to help in analyzing his research with knowledge that Reiji won't finish it within one day, and thus, making Reiji stayed in the lab that is actually a shelter. Leo explained to Reiji that the world is going to end with the power of G.O.D. Yūshō has taken G.O.D and the Entertainment Duelist used its power to regress time. Believing Yūshō is trying to control the power of G.O.D, Leo told Reiji that Yūshō is going to send his son, Yūya, into the past, and asked Reiji to stop him. Leo then bid Reiji farewell before the transmission ended.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 016: "Swinging Pendulum!" References }} Navigation Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V manga characters